


the lovers

by michaelscofields



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelscofields/pseuds/michaelscofields
Summary: ❝You said you'd never leave me.❞





	the lovers

**Author's Note:**

> It will be slightly different from what canonically happens on Apocalypse.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Major character death.
> 
> A/N:  
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you may find while reading this fic since English isn't my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy the reading!

—2015— 

_"I hereby decree for the murder of Madison Montgomery that you, Kyle Spencer, are hereby sentenced to death by fire."_

It was like a broken record. That thought, going round Zoe's mind over and over again. Since she found out, all she did was trying to distract herself. Going for a walk with Kyle, watching him feeding pigeons at the park, spending time learning new spells to teach her younger sisters. But whenever she closed her eyes, she always saw the same thing: Kyle's body reduced to ashes. She had nightmares some nights where she'd end up crying, feeling the urge need to make sure he was still there.

It wouldn't take much longer for the others witches to find out, to Cordelia to find out and do as the rules dictated. But Zoe wasn't going to let that happen, not to him. She needed time, and she knew exactly what to do.

"I have something for you." Zoe walked in the room with something in her hands, closing the door after her and startling Kyle in the process. "Sorry."

"It's fine." A soft smile grew on Kyle's face as he unloosed the bow tie of his uniform in front of the mirror. "What is it?"

She sat down their bed, hiding the surprise behind her. "It's been a year since Cordelia is our Supreme and you became the coven's butler. And I know you're happy enough, but I don't want you to be just enough." She wanted to tell him there was another reason, a worse one, but she couldn't. All she ever wanted was the best for Kyle, and she would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Even if that meant having to let him go.

Kyle turned around, slightly sighing. "I told you I don't need another job, Zoe. I'm okay with-"

"You've improved a lot." She stopped him, "You've learn how to comunicate, express your thoughts, control your impulses. You're perfectly fine, Kyle. You need to go out and see the world."

"I already go out with you." He sat by her side, looking at her in the eyes as if she was everything that mattered to him, no one and nothing else.

Zoe laughed and took one of his hands. "I mean to explore the world by yourself. Do you remember when we talked about what dreams we had before our lives changed for good?" She waited for him to nod. "Before all this you were studying at the university. We took a lot away from you, Kyle, and now it's time to give back." She took a deep breathe. "Open it."

The boy frowned but took what seemed like a letter without saying a word and began to read it. Kyle couldn't take his eyes off the paper. Since he was brought back to life, he thought he couldn't be of any use. Later, he found shelter in the coven and eventually became a helper. That's all everyone believed he was useful for. Everyone but Zoe. She was the only person who actually cared for him, who helped him, who taught him everything again, day after day. He knew he had gotten better, and now the biggest oportunity he could have ever imagined was right under his nose.

Zoe studied his expression and a wave of worries suddenly hit her. "You... wanted to be an engineer. And I thought that you, more than anyone, deserved a second chance. I could stay with you until the classes started. But I understand, it's far away from here and if you think you're not ready to make this step, it's completely fin-"

He looked up, finding Zoe's teary eyes. "I'll do it."

"Yeah?" She managed to say, a relieved chuckle leaving her lips. 

Kyle nodded and caressed her cheeks, reassuring her. Zoe closed her eyes, her hands were now touching Kyle's hair. Closing his eyes too, Kyle slowly leaned until his lips found Zoe's after a long day. It always felt like the first time. Smooth but electrifying. She laughed against his lips, making him smile as well. Then she gently pushed him away. They'd lost track of time every time if it wasn't for Zoe.

Kyle left a kiss on her nose before opening his eyes. "I love you, Zoe."

"I love you too." She said, leaning on his chest.


End file.
